AJ and Harry Potter
by SARCASTIC KID
Summary: When Harry and his sister Audrey or "AJ" Potter get their letters for Hogwarts they start their new lives of witchcraft and wizardry along with their new friends. Set in a somewhat AU TwinXOC! HarryXOC! NevilleXOC!
1. Chapter 1 - Character Guide---

**HELLO TO ALL THE HARRY POTTER FANS OUT THERE! I am writing a Harry Potter fan fiction! Yaaaay! I hope you all like the story! I shall start with a character guide! Set in a somewhat AU.**

* * *

**Audrey Potter - Gryffindor**

**Family - **Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter. Lives with Harry Potter and the Dursleys on number four privet drive.

**Looks - **Long red hair that goes down to her knees, wears a purple and black striped sweatshirt, two tier black and purple short skirt, bootleg denim jeans with holes in them, red Converse hytops, and glasses,

Fun loving, Optimistic, Very short temper, excellent witch, wherewolf, can speak to animals. Friends with Rose McGonagall, and Julia Smith.

**Rose McGonagall - Gryffindor**

**Family - **Samantha McGonagall, Torben McGonagall, Minerva McGonagal

Fun loving, Optimistic, Very short temper, Great in potions, Can turn into a cat, can speak to animals. Friends with Audrey Potter, Harry Potter, Julia Smith.

**Julia Smith - Gryffindor**

Fun loving, Smart, Excellent witch, can speak to animals. Friends with Audrey Potter, Harry Potter, Rose McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2 - 4 privet drive---

**Ok sorry the first chapter has taken so long! now before you read this i want to explain something. I have a differant version of werewolves. In my version they can turn into a wolf at any time, they look just like a regular wolf with icy blue eyes, at times they can go part wolf, by that i mean they will look like a regular person but with wolf ears, a wolf tail wolf fangs and icy blue eyes, and finally it doesn't hurt to morph between human form and wolf form. Thank you, and enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Number Four Privet Drive for Harry and AJ Potter, well, as normal as it could be living with the Dursleys.

"Wake Up!" Aunt Petunia yelled, pounding on the door. They reached over to the desk to grab their glasses off the table not realizing they had others glasses until they opened their eyes. Laughing they switched back to their own glasses and went to fix breakfast for the Dursleys.

The signature clink of the mail slot told them the mail had arrived. "Harry go get the mail." Uncle Vernon said, not taking his eyes off the paper in his hands.

"But I got it last time!" Harry replied.

"Audrey go get the mail." Vernon changed.

"Ugh. I told you I want to be called AJ!?" She yelled trudging to the door.

"Don't talk back to me!" He yelled.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon." She picked up the mail and sorted through it two out of place yellow tinted letters. She read the green ink on the front.

_Miss Potter_

_Cupboard Under The Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

'A letter? Addressed to me' AJ thought. She read the front of the other letter. The only difference was it was addressed to her brother, Harry Potter.

She handed the mail to Vernon keeping her and Harry's letters.

"Hey Harry look at this!" AJ whispered.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. We never get mail." They turned the envelopes over and broke the seal. Just as they were about to take out the paper inside Dudley called out.

"Look they have mail!" He snatched them out of their hands only to have them taken by Vernon.

He read them in his head, a fearful look crept onto his face. "Petunia, come here please." She read the letter and gasped. "Harry, Audrey, please go to your room."

They looked at each other before heading to their cupboard.

"What do you think that was all about?" AJ asked. "I mean, it's just mail?"

"AJ, I don't think that was "just mail." You saw the look on his face!"

"Yeah, and he said please! He never says please! Especially to us!"

* * *

Later that night at dinner, AJ had just taken a bite of her bacon wondering why they always cooked separate meals that always had some type of meat in them for her and Harry (witch se had no problem with) when uncle Vernon spoke up.

"Harry, Audrey, we have decided to give you Dudley's second bedroom."

"What!?" Dudley and AJ screamed while Harry coughed and sputtered after choking on his orange juice. "But that's my room!" Dudley complained.

"Really?" AJ asked. "A bedroom! Harry did you hear that, a bedroom!" She shook his shoulder and squealed. "I can't believe it!"

"AJ!" Harry yelled. "Calm down, lets go move our stuff!"

* * *

"Hey, what's that sound?" Suddenly a flurry of letters shot out from the chimney filling the room. Harry and AJ tried to grab letters with their names on them but every time they got ahold of one it would be taken away by uncle Vernon or Petunia.

After that they still didn't have any letters. They drove and drove until they ended up on a boat heading out to a small, beat up shack on a rock. That night Harry and Audrey were to turn eleven. Laying on the dirt covered floor, traced in front of them was a cake with eleven candles that read

Happy Birthday Harry and AJ!

They were just about to blow out their candles when **BANG!** Something his the door. **BANG!** It happened again causing Dudley to wake up. "Where are the cannons?" He asked stupidly. **BANG!** They hit a third and final time and the door smacked onto the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that." The rather large man said as he picked up the door. He turns out to be Rubius sits down to talk realizing they don't know and gave them their letters. "What is this?" They asked.

He started. "Audrey-"

"AJ..."

"Sorry. AJ, Harry, yer a witch and wizard!" He said. They both shared similar looks of shock.

At the same time they blurted out,

"We're what's!?"

* * *

**I will try my best to update quickly! By chapter 3 that should be speeding up. Bye!**

**~ SARCASTIC KID**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dagon Alley---

The next day Harry and AJ found out about Diagon Alley. They soon arrived at the Leakey Caldron.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked. "Yeah?" AJ agreed.

"Just wait." Hagrid said as they walked out the back door. "This is why we're here." He tapped a few bricks on the wall and then stood back. The bricks on the wall started to shift revealing a large market place crowded with people. "This is Diagon Alley!"

"Wow." Said Harry. "There's so manny people!" AJ squealed being her normal optimistic self.

"Well what's the first thing on the list?" Hagrid asked. "Oh, uh. It says three sets of plain work robes (black)." AJ answered. "Well off to Madam Malkins!"

* * *

"There is is Harry." AJ said. "Ollivanders." The two were standing in front of Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. "Let's go in!" She said, rushing through the door. Unknown to AJ another girl was on the other side. WHAM! The two girls collided falling to the floor.

"Hey watch where your going." The girl groaned. "I am so sorry, are you okay?" AJ asked. "Yeah I'm fine. My names Rose, by the way. Rose McGonagall."

"Hey are you related to Minerva McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Rose said as she got up. "She's my grandm-" she stopped talking when she saw Harry. "I, uh, I have to go!" She said quickly picking up her books leaving.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked his sister. "You'll find out!"

* * *

"Magical Menagerie!" AJ screamed. She rushed inside, careful not to run into someone, with Harry right behind her. Every inch of every wall was covered with cages of animals from small orange snails to a giant jewel encrusted tortoise. "I'm thinking of getting an owl, how about you AJ?" Harry asked but it was too late. AJ had already found a small black and white, blue eyed Siamese kitten cradled in her arms. Harry sighed. "What are you going to name it?" He asked. "I don't know." She answered.

"Excuse me, how much is this kitten?" Harry asked the lady at the counter. "Eleven galleons!"

"We'll take it!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Platform 9 34---

"But there is no platform none and three quarters!?" AJ yelled. She looked up from the train ticket to see that Hagrid was gone. "But...he was...and then he..."

"I have no idea." They headed off. "So where is this place?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing somewhere between platform nine and platform ten." AJ remarked sarcastically. "Ha ha." Harry stated dully. They arrived at platforms nine and ten to find no platform nine and three quarters. "Excuse me?" Harry asked the man by platform ten. "Do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?"

"Think I'm stupid do you? There is no platform nine and three quarters!" The man barked. "Sorry." Harry sighed.

A conversation caught AJ's ear. She listened carefully. "... packed with muggles!" She gasped. "Harry!" She said. "Those people were talking about muggles! They should know where the platform is!" The two dashed over and followed them.

"Alright Fred, you first!" The older woman said jesturing to one of the two twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!" The other twin said.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." The first twin said jokingly.

"Sorry George." The mother apologized. He stepped up to the column they were standing near.

"Just kidding mum, I am Fred!" Laughed before towards the column and...going through it! Harry and AJ looked at each other in shock. They ran over just as the last of the boys went trough.

"Um excuse me-" Harry started but was interrupted by AJ.

"Is that how you get to platform nine and three quarters?" The mother laughed.

"Why yes it is!" She said. "You head strait to that wall there and go right through. It helps to give it a little run if your nervous."

AJ, being her usual self, opted to go first. She went right through but ran into something else. Actually, someone!

"Oi, watch it!" The boy yelled. AJ looked up to see the red headed boy who claimed to be Fred.

"Sorry!" She apologized. "Are you alright?" Slowly he got up, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Guess I shouldn't have stood in front of the barrier huh?" He laughed. The two locked eyes for a moment, turning away with red faces. Harry came trough the barrier stopping just before into the two.

"Geez sis, your being more of a klutz than normal!" He laughed. He laughed. He held out his hand to the twins. "Hi. I'm Harry, Harry Potter! And this is my sister Audrey Potter!" She shot him a dirty look. "She prefers to be called AJ though."

"Hmm, AJ huh?" Fred asked.

"But you don't have a "j" in your name!" George finished. AJ laughed.

"Audrey Jane Potter." She said.

"Oh"

"I see." Suddenly the train whistle sounded, signaling the trains departure. "We should probably get on the train before we get stranded here." Said George.

"Might be a good idea." Fred agreed. " come on we'll introduce you to our brother Ron!"

* * *

"Hey Ron! Got a minuet?" Fred asked while he and George stuck their heads in.

"When was the last time you asked me that?" Ron asked.

"Good point." George said "this is AJ and Harry Potter!" He said gesturing to the other two twins.

"Nice to meat you, I'm Ron!" He held out his had for the two to shake. "Nice to meat you two!" AJ said.

"Hey, have you guys ever played Exploding Snap?" Fred asked. "No what's that?" The two got enormous grins on their faces. "Come on!" George yelled as they raced to their compartment.

* * *

"Hey, you guys should probably put on your robes were almost to Hogwarts!" Percy told the two sets of Exploding Snap plays twins. They all glared at him for interrupting their game. "What?" He asked. Suddenly one of the cards AJ was holding exploded, causing her to scream.

They all burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" She yelled, bouncing a card of the side of Harry's head.

They all threw their robes on and finished their game just as the train stopped. "So what's Hogwarts like?" AJ asked. "Oh it's only the coolest place EVER!" George said. "Yeah, they have a bunch of secret passageways!" Fred said. "We even know where the kitchen is!" The foursome stepped off the train.

"That is so cool!" AJ then noticed a familiar face in the crowd. "Look it's Rose!" She then ran over to see her.

"Hey we gotta head to the great hall." Fred stated. "We'll see you there for the sorting though!" Finished George. "Alright, we'll see you there!" The Weasley twins went off to join their year group as Harry went after his sister.

"Hi Rose." AJ cheered. "Oh, hi AJ! Where's Harry?" She asked. She had been talking to a girl with light pink hair and a boy she didn't know. "He was talking to the Weasley twins a moment ago." She turned around to see that the one girls hair was now a soft shade of blue. "Woah! Did your hair just change color?" She asked.

"Yes it did!" The girl said. "Oh, this is my friend Julia, she's a Metamorphagus!" AJ's cheeks turned pink. "Um, I don't know what that is."

"A Metamorphagus is a witch or wizard who can change their appearance." Julia explained. "For example." She took a deep breath and, as she let it out, her hair turned back to the light pink. "That's amazing!" She exclaimed. "Are you a Metamorphagus?" Age asked Rose.

"No, I'm an Animagus like my grandmother." She then saw the blank look on AJ's face. "It means I can change into an animal."

"Oh, cool!" AJ said. "What'd I miss?" Harry asked as he walked up to the group of newly found friends. "I just found out what an Animagus and a Metamorphagus are!" AJ said cheerfully. "Um...what?" They all burst out laughing.

"First years! First years this way!" Came Hagrid loud voice. "Come on, we can talk more on the boats!" Julia said motioning for them to follow.

"Boats?" The Potter twins asked. "Yeah." Julia explained. "We have to cross a lake to get to Hogwarts!"

"Come on! If we hurry we can all share a boat!" The three girls and Harry got into a boat. "You know Harry," AJ explained. "You could have rode on another boat." Harry smiled and put his arm over her shoulders in a half hug. "I'd rather hang with my sister."

"So what happened when you were testing out wands?" Rose asked. Harry and AJ looked at each other with big grins on their faces.

"Well." Harry started. "The first wand I tried I accidentally blew up a vace and then I knocked a bunch of wand boxes off a shelf."

"Then when I was trying out wands it was a little more...destructive." AJ laughed. "First I just knocked a few things off a table. Then I launched a chair through the window. After that I accidentally lit Harry's sleeve on fire. And then I found my wand!"

"Can we see them?" Julia asked. The two pulled their wands out of their pockets of their robes. "Mine is made of Holly, Phoenix Feather and is eleven inches!" Harry described. "Mines made of Dogwood, Veela Hair and is eleven and a half inches." AJ described.

"Mine is Rosewood, Veela Hair and is nine and three fourths inches." Rose said. "Mine is Willow, Dragon Heart string and is ten inches." Harry and AJ had awestruck looks in their faces. "What?" Julia asked. They were looking at something over their heads. Rose and Julia turned around to see an enormous castle on an equally big rock.

In unison the for on the boat said. "Wicked"


	5. Chapter 5 - Hat Troubles--

The boats stopped at the edge of the lake and everyone got off. A lady was standing by the edge of the water dressed in emerald green robes and a large pointed hat. "That's my grandma Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration!" Rose explained.

They headed to the castle. The doors opened up for them to go inside. As soon as AJ's foot roughed the hard stone floor of the castle a headache flared up in her head. She placed one hand on her head and the other on Harry's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, my head just hurts." They continued on until they got to a big doorway. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," she continued. "Please wait quietly." She walked in through the big doors.

"So, the great Harry Potter and his pretty little sister are now at Hogwarts." A sneering blonde haired boy stood in front of AJ leaning over to put his face into hers. "How about a date, Audrey? I know you want to." She put her face even closer to his to make it look like they were about to kiss.

"How about you go back to your little friends and not insult people who can easily wipe the grin off your face and place it up something it shouldn't go into." AJ threatened. Ooh's came from the other first years as the boy stood up strait and back into the crowd.

"Please form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall instructed. AJ lifted a fist to Harry and he responded by hitting his fist against hers.

They waked into a hall to see four long tables. Above were manny candles floating in the air and above that was the night sky. At the front of the room sitting on a stool was a shabby beat up hat pointed at, much like Professor McGonagall's hat. Suddenly the hat moved triggering gasps from the first years. A tear in the hat opened up and the hat sung,

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands

(though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

A thounderous applause rang through the room. Professor McGonogall stepped froward carrying a long scroll. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She announced. "First Abbot, Hannah!" A blond haired girl stepped up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Called the hat. One of the four long tables cheered.

"Boones, Susan!" The hat sat on her head for less than a second before it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Milicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyl, Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione!" A girl with bushy, brown hair bounced up to the stool. The hat sat on her head for a little while before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!" A few more names were called before, "Malfoy, Draco!" The same boy that AJ had threatened earlier walked over and sat on the stool. Before it even touched his head the had quickly shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Ah. McGonagall, Rose!" A smile crept onto her face with her granddaughter's sorting. She sat there for a while before, "GRYFFINDOR!" She went and sat across from the Weasley twins. A few people AJ tuned out. That is, until, "Potter, Audrey!" Fear overcame her as she walked up to the hat.

Professor McGonagall placed it on her head. The normally slouched shot strait up right. "Headmaster!" The hat called. Whispers ran through the hall. The man that was obviously The Headmaster came up. The hat whispered something that only he could hear. "Miss Potter, I will have your house Prefect escort you and your Brother to my office after the banquet." The Headmaster told her. "Please continue the sorting."

"A unique witch you are girl. You and your brother defeated the most evil wizard in the wizarding world. Witches and wizards today still fear his name. Alas that is beside the point. Now where to put you. You are eager to learn, a Ravenclaw quality. You are clever and sly, could you be a Slytherin? No, no, maybe Hufflepuff, you are very loyal to your brother. But there is a lot of bravery, a great Gryffindor quality. Hmm I think it should be... GRYFFINDOR!" Screams and cheers rang from the Gryffindor table. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Fred and George chanted. She ran over and sat next to Rose.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor called. Silence swept over the hall. After a while the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry ran over and hugged AJ before sitting between Rose and AJ. A little bit later Professor McGonagall called "Smith, Julia!" A girl with all Amber hair walked up and sat down on the stool. A moment later the had yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" She came over and sat next to Rose.

The last person they really payed attention to was Ron. The hat was on his head for a very short time before it sorted him into- "GRYFFINDOR!" -as well.

Soon the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up to say something.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" The platters before them were now filled with food. AJ's eyes went wide. She had never seen this much food before.

"Well are you eat or what?" Fred asked. A smirk grew on her face. "I bet I can eat more than you can." She said.

"Are you kidding? No one can top the Weasley apatite." There was a small silence between the two.

"Your on."


	6. Chapter 6 - secrets revealed--

**WAZ UP GUYZ! Sorry its taken a while for this chapter! It was kinda hard to write and I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. And also a little more exciting. Turning to update soon! Enjoy!**

**~SARCASTIC KID**

* * *

After the tour of the common room AJ was sitting with her friends and Harry when an older boy with red hair and glasses came up to them.

"What's up Perce?" George asked. "How many times do I have to tell you two to stop calling me Perce! It's Percy!" He growled. "And I'm supposed to take Audrey and Harry Potter to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Um... I prefer to be called AJ." She corrected. "I'll keep that in mind. Please come with me." As they were walking out they heard Fred and George call out, "Bye Perce!"

It was a long silent walk but soon they came to a statue of a Griffin. Percy said to the statue, "Lemon Sherbert!" The stone Griffin started to spin and opened up a spiral staircase. They stepped on the spiral staircase as it spun upwards. Soon they arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"Ah your here." He said. We waved his want and two chairs appeared. "Please, sit down. I have asked you to come here because you Audrey, are a very special witch. Now I understand that you have grown up with Muggles. And have not been around magic." He said. "One you stepped into this school it opened up something in you. You my dear are a werewolf." AJ was shocked.

"Wicked!" She shouted. "How do I change into a wolf?" She asked.

"It's very simple." Dumbledore said. "All you have to do is think of a strong memory of an emotion. Much like a patronous charm." AJ looked to Harry with a big grin. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

AJ stood up and moved to the middle of the room where there was space. She closed her eyes. She used the first memory she could think of. When they had just gone through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. She focused hard on the strong emotion in her mind. Suddenly she could feel her body shift and move and her spine elongate and her hands turn into paws, her teeth sharpened and her ears were able to hear even better than before. When her body stopped shifting she opened her eyes.

Harry was staring at her with a shocked look on his face. She turned around as best as she could to see that she was now in the form of a small black wolf with a long furry tail and blue markings. She spun in a circle then looked back to Harry. She ran up to him and he knelt down and threw his arms around her neck. "Hey AJ." He asked. She tilted her head to the side in understanding. "Try howling!" She backed up from him and took a deep breath.

She tilted her head back and howled a loud, long howl. Once she finished she morphed back to her human form. "This is so cool!" She exclaimed.

"You two are dismissed." Dumbledore said. "And I suggest that you get a good nights sleep. Classes start tomorrow." They started to walk out but AJ stopped.

"Do I have to keep it a secret? Or can I tell people?" She asked.

"Naturally, if it is kept secret, the whole school will know. Also there is an in between stage in shifting. Where your half wolf. To do this you need to work up a strong emotion, not a memory of one. Go on try it." She once again closed her eyes. This time she couldn't feel the change. She opened her eyes and just like last time Harry had a shocked look on his face.

"What?" She asked. Harry looked as though he was having trouble saying way he wanted to say but soon blurted out,

"... Tail!" Sure enough when AJ turned around she saw that she had a large black wolf tail. She also had black, wolf ears, fangs and icy blue eyes. "Wicked."

"Well goodnight. I hope that you two will have a good nights sleep." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"You two Professor!" They said on their way out. Harry with his wolf sister, AJ, by his side.

* * *

**Again I am very sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. And hopefully not in the middle of the night. This chapter was, again, very hard to write and I hope it wasn't a disappointment! Please review for any small suggestions you have and I might include them!**

**~SARCASTIC KID**


	7. Chapter 7 - more running into things---

**Well people I'm having a hard time writing this. I just whipped this chapter up really quick so a friend could read it on their way home from vacation. I hope you all like the name of AJ's Kitten! I'm theameing/naming characters after friends of mine! anyways, enjoy the chapter! Also I just want to let you know that I'm not always going to stick to the books, partially because I haven't read them all yet, but anyways I'm VERY SORY about that fact. Here's the story!**

* * *

The next morning AJ, Harry, Rose, Julia, Fred, George and Ron were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. AJ quickly glanced over at Fred then looked away.

"So, your also a Weasley?" Harry asked. AJ glanced at him again, not knowing that Fred kept doing the same thing. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am!" Percy answered. AJ glanced over again but it just so happened that Fred had glanced over at the same time. She emediatly turned away from embarrassment. "Here come the timetables!" George informed. Professor McGonagall came around and handed everyone their timetables. "Hello grandma!" Rose greeted.

"Hello Rose." She replied. "I see you've made some more friends?"

"Yes I have! This is Harry Potter, AJ Potter, Ron Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley!" She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you! Although I am we'll aquatinted with you two Weasley's." she said referring to the twins. "We know you are!" George confirmed.

"Well I must be going, I have more timetables to hand out. Nice to see you Rose." And with that "Professor McGonogall left. AJ checked out the timetable for the Gryffindors. It read,

Monday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms -Hufflepuff

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: History of Magic -Ravenclaw

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration -Ravenclaw

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts-Slytherin

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Tuesday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms- Hufflepuff

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology- Hufflepuff

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration- Ravenclaw

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts -Slytheryn

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Wednesday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms- Hufflepuff

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology -Hufflepuff

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration -Ravenclaw

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts -Slytherin

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

12:00-1:00: Astronomy

Thursday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-10:45: Charms -Hufflepuff

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology- Hufflepuff

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration -Ravenclaw

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:15: Defense Against the Dark Arts -Slytherin

3:15-3:30: Break

3:30-4:30: Flying- Slytherin

4:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Friday

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: Break

9:45-12:00: Potions (Double block)-Slytherin

12-1:00: Lunch

1:00-6:00: Free Block

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Flying Lessons start on the second Thursday of the term

* * *

The first class of the day was Charms with the Hufflepuffs. The teacher was Professor Flitwick. In AJ's opinion that class would be fun because you could use magic in that class.

After that it was break. AJ was on her way to History Of Magic when she turned a corner and ran into someone successfully dropping her books along with the other person. She looked up to see who she had run into to see Fred. Instantly her face turned red.

"H-hi Fred." She squeaked out. "Hi AJ." He said as he knelt down to pick up his books. "Wait, how do you know it's Fred? Not even our own mum can tell us apart?"

"Uh...where's George?" She said. Luckily he realized she wanted to change the subject. "Oh, he's just getting something from our room. Where are you heading?" He asked.

"History Of Magic." She answered kneeling down to pick up her books. "I have that class next too. And your heading in the wrong direction anyways. Come on I'll take you there!"

History Of Magic was boring. Except for the fact that the only spot left was next to Fred. After that it was lunch, then Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. The first out of the first years to successfully get the Fera Verto spell correct was Rose. Witch looked like it ticked off a girl named Hermione a bit.

And the last class of the day was Defense Against The Dark Arts taught be a stuttering man named Professor Quirrel.

At dinner Harry and AJ decided to tell their friends about AJ being a werewolf when the common room cleared out.

Once back at the common room when AJ, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Rose, and Julia where the only ones left, Fred remembered something. "I almost forgot! Why did Dumbledore want to see you?"

"We were just going to tell you!" Harry answered.

"The reason he wanted to see us is because I'm...a werewolf." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Prove it." George said. AJ brought out her ears and tail. "Wicked!" George said. Fred's face turned red. Followed by an awkward silence.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said. "Same here." Agreed everyone else. AJ went into her full wolf form and headed up to her dorm, shared with Rose and Julia.

She laid down on her bed with her kitten laying on her stomach when she realized se still hadn't named him. She thought for a while knowing she couldn't think of a name. Finally she settled on one.

"Dowling."

* * *

**Just a quick funny thing but as I was writing this I was listening to the Harry Potter sound track! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**~SARCASTIC KID**


	8. Chapter 8 - Vanishing Goblets---

**Hey people! I am so sorry about the long wait! I'm getting ready to go camping with some family and have been very busy. I promise I will be leaving on Wednesday and coming back on Monday but I won't have any wifi so I won't be able to update my story until I get back. Bit i promise I will have a chapter for you as soon as I get wifi. I might even have two or three for you! I will try my best to give you a chapter by tomorrow!**

* * *

AJ woke up to someone shaking her. "AJ, come on your going to be late for breakfast!" She shot out of bed. "What time is it?"

"8:50!"Julia answered. "Hurry up or all of us will have to wait until lunch!"

AJ quickly threw her robes on. And they headed to the common room. "Oh great. How do we get to the Great Hall!" AJ complained. She looked around to see if anyone else was in the room to see a note sitting on one of the couches. On the front it had AJ's name on it. She opened it up to see the directions to the Great Hall. At the bottom it had a "W".

"Sweet! Look at this!" AJ showed them the directions. "Come on we've got to hurry! Breakfast starts in three minuets!"

* * *

The three girls sat down at the table, two of them breathing heavily. "How...are you not...out of breath?" Rose panted.

"I don't know!" AJ answered. "Oooh! Pancakes!"

After breakfast AJ headed back to her dorm to get her books. Next she had Charms with Hufflepuff. She sat down next to Harry, Ron, Rose, Julia, and a girl named Hermione, and pulled out her wand.

"Now remember, swish and flick!" Reminded Professor Flitwick. Ron was the first of them to try.

"Wingardium LeviosA!" He incanted and started swinging his wand at his feather

"Stop it, your going to take someone's eye out, and it's Wing_A_rdium Levi_o_sa, not Levios_a_" Hermione corrected.

"We'll if your such an expert then why don't you to try." Ron retorted. "With a smirk on her face she did the correct wand movements and incantation and her feather slowly rose up into the air. Ron looked insulted. Outraged by Hermione offending Ron AJ's eyes fixated on Hermione's feather and her eyes flashed blue.

Suddenly Hermione's feather burst into flames. Her expression went from shocked to angered. Julia's feather was next to rise into the air.

"Excellent Miss Smith! Five points to Gryffindor!" Suddenly a poof sound came from next to Harry. A boy named Seamus Finnigan's feather had blown up in his face.

"Um...I think we're going to need another feather Professor." Harry remarked.

* * *

Next they had Tranfiguration. With Rose's grandma Professor McGonagall. "Rose, would you like to come demonstrate the Fera Verto spell for me?" Rose got up from her chair and walked up to the front of the room where Professor McGonagall had a small bird sitting on a desk.

Rose pointed her wand at the bird three times before saying, "Fera Verto!" The bird transformed into a shiny silver goblet. The class applauded at her performance.

"Excellent, Rose! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Once again Ron tried first, only to turn his rat, Scabbers, into a furry goblet with a tail.

"I wouldn't drink out of that if I were you!" AJ snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Snapped Ron.

* * *

Next was Herbology with Hufflepuff. They were just learning how to deal with devils snare.

"Now I suggest you all put on the light proof glasses I gave you!" AJ tried her best to stifle a laugh. "Anything you would like to say Miss Potter?" AJ quickly stopped her giggles.

"No Professor." She said. When Professor Sprout went back to teaching AJ whispered to Harry, "Couldn't she have just called them sunglasses?" She asked.

"Don't know. There probably "magically enhanced" or something." Harry whispered back as he, awkwardly, put the sunglasses on over his glasses.

Now you just say Lumos Solem!" A bright light shot out of her wand. Neville Longbottom, the boy that had been standing next to Julia screamed and covered his eyes. He had been watching Julia and hadn't put on the sunglasses like he had been told and was blinded.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Come with me." Professor Sprout told Neville. guiding him into another room. After a few minuets she came out with Neville, who was wearing some special sunglasses that you couldn't see in, or out of. "Could you guide him to lunch dear?" Professor Sprout asked Julia.

"Certainly Professor!"

* * *

Lunch came very fast for AJ and her friends. "Hey AJ," Rose said. "Betcha I can turn your quill into a regular pencil!"

"Really? Do it!" AJ said excidedly. "I haven't been able to draw for days!" AJ set her quill down on the table and Rose pulled out her wand.

"Fera Verto" she incanted. The quill grew long and thin and turned to wood, becoming a pencil.

"Wow!" Fred said starting to quietly applaud.

"I've never a first year do that!" George finished. "What else can you do?" He asked.

A smirk grew across her face. "Evanesco" she whispered. Down the table, the cup that Percy had been drinking out of vanished, the drink that had been in it splashing all down his robes.

Everyone burst out in laughter but Hermione. "How do you know that spell? We're not supposed to learn it until our fifth year?"

"Dude, my Grandma is the Tranfiguration professor. I've learned some stuff."


	9. Chapter 9 - Remembr-all-brooms---

**Sup guz! So I was going to do tha scene on the Quidditc pitch in this chapter but...it was taking too long. I would have gotten it up a LOT faster but we went to Gold Beach (yaaaay) for a week. Just in case there is another Gold Beach somewhere, it was the one in Oregon. We just got back Monday and have been VERY busy. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Next Tuesday came around and it was the day that the first years got to ride broomsticks. AJ was thrilled. She was going to ride a broomstick for the first time. Because the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been looking for a new seeker the Quidditch captain Oliver Wood had insisted that the whole team, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jonson, Katie Bell, and Fred and George were there to watch.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Step up to the left side of your broomstick," everyone did as Madam Hooch told, "put your right hand over you broom and say "up!"

AJ put out her hand. Without even saying "up" the broom went right into her hand. On their first try Harry and Draco's brooms lifted off the ground into their hands. Hermione seemed to have trouble with hers as it was only rolling on the ground.

"Up!" Shouted Ron. Instead of the broom going into his hand, it smacked his right in the face. Harry, AJ, Fred, and George started laughing. "Shut up!" Ron cried.

"Now, once you have your broom I want you to mount it." Everyone got on their brooms. "Grip it tight! Don't want you falling off the end!" She warned. "On my whistle I want you to kick off the ground, hover a moment, then touch back down. Ready?" She asked. She blew her whistle and Neville rose into the air. Before he knew it he was banging into walls and flying around like a maniac on his broom.

His robes caught on a sharp stone statue hanging high above the roof. A tearing noise could be heard as his robes tore he plummeted down until he was caught on a torch, then slipped out of his robes falling to the ground.

Madam Hooch ran up to where Neville was laying. She carefully lifted his wrist. "Yep, broken wrist." She got up to take him to Madam Pomfrey.

"While I'm gone I want all of your feet planted firmly on the ground. If I see anyone's broom in the air you will be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch."

Draco knelt down and picked up Neville's Remembrall that he must have dropped.

"Give it here Malfoy." AJ growled.

"Why should I?" He sneered. AJ glared at him. "How about I leave it where he can find it. Like on the roof." He mounted his broom and kicked into the air. AJ mounted her broom but was stopped by Hermione.

"Don't! You'll be expelled!" She warned but AJ only ignored her. She kicked off the ground and flew up into the air.

"Give it here before I knock you off your broom!" AJ yelled.

"Ooh, fistey!" Draco said. "Well then, have it your way!" He then threw the ball clear across the field.

"You little-" AJ growled before chasing after it. She was flying at top speed right toward a wall.

She grasped the ball in her hand and, doing a flip, came to a complete stop.

When she landed the Weasley twins threw their arms over her shoulders. A blush ran across her face.

"That was some fast flying there kid!" George congratulated.

"And a great catch too!" Fred commented. "You saw that didn't you Oliver?" He asked.

"Meet me at the Quidditch pitch after classes. No exceptions." Oliver demanded.

"Um...ok." AJ said. "But you should know that I-"

Oliver said, cutting her off. "I said no exceptions."

"Jeez Wood, why so tence?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, she was just telling you something that is _really_ important." George hinted.

"Ugh. Fine, just tell me then." Oliver grunted.

"Hmm, don't know what's up with him." George started.

"Usually he's more mellow-"

"Except for when Quidditch season starts-"

"And when we have a match against Slytherin." Fred finished.

"So AJ, what is it that you had to say that was so important." Draco asked.

"Well...I'm...uh-"

"She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to." Fred spoke up.

"Yeah!" Agreed all of AJ's other friends.

AJ got a grin on her face, which Harry recognized as her "evil ideas" look.

"No, it's fine guys. I'll tell him." AJ said. She closed her eyes. Her grin grew wider until it showed her teeth. Her eyes snapped open, shifting from brown to blue as her wolf ears and tail showed along with her fangs. Everyone gasped. Fred and, surprisingly, Draco's face turned red.

"What's wrong Drakey, are you scared?" She asked, circling around him. "N-no." Draco answered shakily.

"Well," she said. Placing a hand on his shoulder, causing his face to turn even more red. "You should be." She walked off, letting the tip of her tail brush under his nose causing him to sneeze.

"You better stay away from her." Fred whispered to him angrily before hurrying off to join the others.

* * *

**Ok! The next chapter should be up REALLY soon! I hope you all saw the two little "hints" I gave you AWESOME READERS! If you know what the "hints" were hinting than leave me a review saying you know what they are! I will private message you about what you think it is when I get the chance! And I know. That was a sucky chapter title. Also I'm probably going to change the title soon to stay tuned!**

**~SARCASTIC KID**


	10. Chapter 10 - Confirmation---

**Hey guys! So sorry this chapter took SO LONG to post! I honestly don't know why this was hard to write. I had family come visit and I had a sleepover with my best friend(gravitydoesntfall317), who is also on this site...to the chapter!**

* * *

"Um guys?" AJ asked when they got back to the common room after classes. "How do we get to the Pitch again?"

Fred had a smile on his face. "Can't you just sniff it out with your 'wolf senses'?" He asked.

"Well I could if I had more practice. But right now I can't." She said. "Also from what I understand you and George are on the Quidditch team, so that means you two should know very well how to get there."

Fred sighed. "Alright. I'll escort you there," he agreed. "Under one condition."

"And what is that condition?" AJ asked. "You let me and George stay to watch whatever goes down!" He said excitedly.

"Sorry man, I can't. Rose wanted to talk to me about something important." George informed. "You can still go!"

"Ok then. See you later George." Fred said as he and AJ walked out the Portrait hole.

When they got to the Quidditch pitch the only one there was Oliver. He had a large trunk that seemed to have something inside moving and a broom.

"Hello Audrey, and you too Fred." Oliver greeted. "I prefer to be called AJ." She informed.

"Alright AJ. What dod you want to tell me?" he asked. "Well. I'm a Werewolf." AJ said. "Oh...well I didn't expect you to say that. Well I don't think that would be an advantage."

"Except for the better hearing and being able to see stuff sharper." AJ said. "Well, how would you like to be the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Oliver asked.

AJ and Fred were shocked. "Y-yes!" AJ said.

"Alright down to business. This is the Quaffle," Oliver said, holding up a red ball with a few large dents in it. "The three chasers, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, try to score goals in the other teams goals witch the Keeper, me, try's to block their shots." He put the ball back before taking out a bat and handing it to AJ. "Fred, would you like to explain?" He asked.

"I shure would!" Fred said, excitedly. "Alrighty, this here is a bludger." he said, pointing to black iron ball that was struggling against the chains that held it inside the box. There were two of them, and they both seemed to want to break out. "Me and George are the Beaters and what we do is hit the Bludgers away from our team mates and towards the other team." He grabbed the clasp holding one of the Bludgers in. "Ready?" He asked. AJ gripped the bat. Fred released the Bludger and it shot into the air before falling back down towards AJ. She swung the bat and hit the Bludger sending it back into the air. Pleased, she let her tail show.

Distracted by the swish of her tail Fred only had a moment to catch the Bludger resulting in him getting hit in the chest.

"Fred!" AJ ran over to where he was lying, gasping for air. "Fred are you okay?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wheezed, finally able to breath. AJ let out a relived sigh before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Pleased with action, he hesitantly hugged her back.

"Alight you two break it up. Lets continue." Oliver said, ruining the moment. AJ got up and held her hand out for Fred to grab.

"But it's so comfy down here." He wined. "Come on." AJ said. Fred grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"Alright. This is the only thing you need to worry about." Oliver said, holding up a little gold ball. "This is the golden snitch. And by catching this your team earns one hundred fifty point and ends the game. I want to see you go catch it." He let the Golden Snitch fly into the air.

AJ mounted her broom, hovering a few feet off the ground. She closed her eyes and listened.

"Good luck." Fred whispered in her ear. Her face turned red as a smile forced its way onto her face. She closed her eyes again and listened. A small buzzing sound could be heard a little ways away.

AJ took off on her broom, instantly catching sight of the Snitch.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright. What did you need to talk to me about?" George asked after him and Rose went somewhere private.

"Has your brother been acting wired?" Rose asked.

"In which way do you mean wired?"

"Not like he usually acts." Rose clarified.

"Now that you've mentioned it, he has. I wonder why." George confirmed.

"I have a theory. How long has he been acting this way?" She said.

"Um...since we got on the train." George answered. "Now, who did you ride here with?"

"Harry and AJ." George responded, wondering what she was asking these questions for.

"That confirms it." Rose said with an evil grin. "Confirms what?" He asked.

"Fred and AJ are in love."

* * *

**OOOOOOOH cliff hanger! Sort of...I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer and won't take as long To write! Plus school is starting soon and I won't be able to work on this as much! So I will try to work really hard for my very few followers! PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys think! If you have any suggestions for improvements please let me know! If you don't like my story, I promise it will get better, and please don't be mean. The first comment I got on here was kinda mean. Thanks Turbo Time Twins and gravitydoesntfall317 that was really nice for you to stand up for me! So please leave something for me to read in the reviews! If you are a member of fanfic I will try and PM you! Until I post again!**

**~SARCASTIC KID**


End file.
